ARISE
by catsamz4
Summary: a 14 year old Todd Casil is having a hard time with life as it is..what happens when you put him in a situation with a group of bounty hunting aliens bent on conquering the world and killing a kid at his school , a paranoid kid and his cute cousin, and of course Johnny the homicidal maniac?..anarchy thats what . (includes OCs and OCXCanon character) I suck at summaries just read..


**-authors note-**

**hey people...so er...this was in n way planned I sound an old drawing of an Invader Zim OC I had and my creative juices decided to...er be all juicy and..yeah this was the result**

_{__**Disclaimer**__: I don't own Invader Zim, JTHM, or any conon characters featured in this fiction, I only own the story and my characters...}_

**please note that the characters are about 14 in this including Squee...yeah..**

**Characters featured**_:_

_Todd Casil (AKA Squee)_

_Johnny C._

_Devi D._

_Dib Membrane_

_Invader Zim_

_Gaz Membrane_

_Gir_

_Tak_

_Mimi_

_the tallest's_

_Kizu (pronounced KEE-ZU, An irken OC of mine)_

_Kit (another irken OC)_

_Riley Endicott (main Human OC)_

_Max Endicott (Riley's 8 year old brother)_

**and a wide array of side characters...so this should keep you entertained..heh..**

**please enjoy!**

* * *

**Todd Casil**, known to most as 'Squee' sat in his desk at school trying his damnest to stay awake while their teacher, Mrs. Bitters, went on about doom as usual. it did strike him odd that he'd had the same teacher since 5th grade, but, he didnt question it. he hardly questioned anything anymore, it was easier for him. he'd learned that in order for people like him to survive, they had to stay low and out of the way. he'd had years to think about these things, being an 8th grader now things mearely got worse not better, so he gave up. he gave teacher the answers they wanted not the correct ones, he basically only talked to Pepito, his best friend, and the antichrist. he stayed out of the way and didnt get picked on.

it also helped that all the preps and bullies focused their attention on Dib. the kid sat in the front row and was all the time spouting out conspiricy theories and stories about Aliens and Bigfoot using the belt sander in his garage. of course, Todd believed him, but he never said anything to Dib about it, about his experiences with Homicidal Maniacs and Aliens, people from the future, the fact that his teddy bear talks to him, and the fact that there was a ghost haunting his room back home. if he said something, he'd become the center of the bullies attention again and he didnt want that, that was horrible before but as they got older it got worse, they teased, beat you up, and stuck your head in the toilets. it was hell.

Todd was about to fall asleep when his teacher hissed "Todd Casil!"

He jumped up in his seat "Y-Yes Mrs. Bitters?"

"I asked you a question..." she growled

"o-oh...could you repeat it?" Todd asked, receiving a growl from his teacher and giggles from his fellow class mates

"when did Columbus discover America?" she hissed

_'oh boy...this shit again' _"14..29" he muttered

"oh?" Mrs. Bitters asked "no remarks about how the book has a typo?"

_'this bitch'll never let me live that down will she?'_ "no ma'am" Todd said in a monotone

"good" Bitters hissed, returning to her seat

_'I HATE having to conform...' _ Todd thought, as he fidgeted in his seat _'this is so stupid...' _

he looked up at the clock

_3:28pm_

_'just two more minutes...C'mon'_

_3:29pm_

_'hurry...I want out of here'_

_3:30pm_

the bell rang and Todd let out the breath he didnt know he was holding, he stood and made his way to the door

"don't forget class" Bitters hissed out "Parent teacher night is on monday at 6:00, any student who does not attend will be _**FAILED**_"

Todd's eyes widened _'she's not serious...she can't be! my parents will NEVER agree to come...Im so fucked'_

"_Oi Amigo" _Pepito's voice cut through his anxiety "you alright?"

"u-uh...yeah Im fine..." Todd squeaked out

"oh really?" Pepito smirked "cause your eyes are bigger than normal"

"my parents will NEVER agree to a parent teacher night..." Todd said as they made their way to their lockers

"oh...well your kinda screwed arent you _Amigo_?"

"yeah...unless I can magically poof up a new pair of parents before monday...which I cant do" Todd said, pulling his backpack out of his locker

before pepito could reply a scream rang out through the halls, grabbing both of their attentions

"NO! STOP IT BURNS!" the kid with the green skin, Zim, Screamed as he dashed down the hall away from his attacker, Dib Membrane

Dib was blasting the squalling Alien with a modified water blaster, and laughing. Zim's skin sizzled and popped like bacon or an egg in a skillet, as he slammed into the lockers face first, falling on his back and writhing in obvious pain. Pepito laughed at the sight and Todd smirked a little

"HELP!" Zim Squalled as the water blasted him again

"everybody! see?! no NORMAL human's skin would sizzle and pop if they were hit with water!" Dib yelled

"then he'll have one hell of a time outside.." Todd said "its raining the fucking Atlantic out there" He didnt know what prompted him to say that but he did, and he had effectivly grabbed Dib's attention

"woah wait...you believe me?!" Dib asked in disbeleif

"er well I-"

"HAH see Zim?! someone finally believes me! and more will eventually!" Dib gloated

_'time to go'_ Todd thought, not wanting anymore attention, he threw the hood of his black zip-up hoodie up over his head and dashed down the hall, his red converse smacking against the tile floor. when he made it outside he took off down the road _'I really should keep my damn mouth shut honestly...why the fuck would you involve yourself?!'_ he thought as he slowed down, the rain hitting him like bullets.

after awhile he turned down his road and let out a sigh. he was soaked, cold, and tired, per usual.

he passed the old shack that sat beside his home. house 777, former home to homicidal maniac Johnny C.

Todd didnt know what had happened to Johnny, he only knew that he had left town for a 'vacation' and never came back. Todd was a little pissed at him, after all he had looked after him better than his own father, then he just left and he hadnt heard a thing from him since. sometimes he would stay up at night to see if he would come in through his window, that he never locked, and say 'hi Squeegee Im back' or something...but he never did. Todd sometimes wondered if Johnny was even alive, or if he'd been caught and put in jail on death row or whatever. but part of him knew Johnny was'nt so careless as to let himself be caught and killed.

Todd went to the front door of his house and tried opening it, only to find it locked. he looked all over for a spare key but he didnt find one.

"goddamit.." he said, an agitated edge on his voice. he looked back over at Johnny's old house and remembered he never locked his window.

Todd ran around to the side of the house his room was on and grabbed onto the uncut ivy trellis that was placed by his window and started climbing. when he got to the top he opened his window and climbed inside.

"geeze...that sucked..." he muttered as he turned back around and shut his window back

'_**hello Squee**_' Shmee, his tattered teddy bear, said from his spot on the bed

"oh...hi Shmee" Todd replied

'_**I see your using window's now...**_' the bear said, his tone a bit mocking.

Todd frowned "my parents locked me out of the house"

'_**again?**_'

"yeah.." Todd moved to his closet, tossed his clothes off, and began searching for more

_**'you know what I always sa-'**_

"no Shmee I will not torch the house...its not that big of a deal.." Todd grumbled, pulling a grey long sleeve shirt, and red plaid pajama pants on

'_**you always wear long sleeves...**_'

"and you know why..." Todd sat down at his desk and began soing his homework

'_**yes...its really no surprise really, people like you either get really violent towards others..'**_

"or themselves...Shmee if you have nothing new to say then shut up" Todd said growing annoyed at the stuffed bear

_**'Im only reminding you Squee' **_the bear said, if he was animate then he would've been grinning sadistically

"yeah whatever" Todd narrowed his eyes "now be quiet so I can concentrate..."

_**'alright...but you'll want company later'**_

"no I wont...I never do"

* * *

_**-meanwhile somewhere in space-**_

"my tallest, are you sure abo-" an irken elete was interrupted by their leader

"of course were sure were always sure! now send her in.." Red barked at the, now terrified soldier. he was pissed, he and his Co-tallest had just got off the monitor with Zim, who still thinks he's an invader. if they came out with it Zim would return to Irk and that would be a mess. he and Purple had been contemplating calling this 'exterminator' of sorts for a while and Zim's last call had clinched it, he had reported that he was really close to conquering the world and that the plan was foolproof, until the plan exploded due to the disfunctional sir unit they gave him, and he swore that the next plan would work and blah blah blah...the whole facade had been going on for 4 earth years, impending doom II was almost complete and their subjects were beginning to worry that Zim would figure it all out and come destroy Irk the tallests didnt want mass hysteria or an uprising, and they already had to deal with the Resisty growing in power so they decided to get help.

the soldier ran out the door and came in moments later with a smirking female irken in handcuffs

the red tallests face shown his obvious disgust toward the female.

her right attena was bent and broken, where the bends were staples or peices of metal were welded into the attena. her blood red eyes were narrowed and glowing a little.

"why hello Red, purple, long time no see.." she said smiling, her tone one of mocking

"Kizu.." Red stated "it has been a while hasnt it"

"yeah...now lets cut the crap" Kizu said her tone turning cold "it seems you have a little pest problem correct?"

"yea, we've tried everything he just wont die.." Purple said frustrated

"and we can't keep up the charade..." Red said "so its with great discomfort that we ask for your services.."

Kizu nodded "alright...and what do I get in return?"

the Tallests sighed in unison "you'll get Amnesty from any and all crimes you have committed"

"and?" Kizu asked

"and...and.." Red didnt want to bring money into the situation but he knew this particular female, and the only way to deal with her was with money

"100,000 monies cash" he said sadly

"300,000" Kizu said "and access to any and all weapons I want..."

the elite behind her growled "you are in no position to bargain, you scum!"

Red glared at the elite who saw and shut up, Red then looked back at Kizu "fine.."

Kizu grinned "good..."

a voice from the door caused them all to direct their attention to it "she cant do that alone you know..."

a female irken with dark purple eyes, purple dress with a pink circle in the front and a tailcoat in the back, a tube like implant on her head, a black beauty mark on her cheek, and black steel cloven boots. a custom sir unit stood at her side its red eyes narrowed into a glare

the elite whipped around and pointed an electrostaff(1) at her "Halt!"

"My tallest..if I may.." she asked gesturing to the floor as if to ask if she could enter

"let her in...I want to hear what she has to say.." Red said

"thank you my tallest.." the female said before walking in and around the elite

"HEY! arent you that..Tak girl that hates Zim?" purple asked as he stuffed his face with snacks

"yes...I am" Tak said nodding slightly

Red directed his gaze onto her "now I really am intrested..."

"when I went to Earth to try and conquer it...to prove myself..Zim managed to defeat me with the help of some very capable humans..."

"so.." purple remarked

"so...one irken cant defeat Zim, without help of course..."

"whadya have in mind?" Kizu asked

"I can engineer a holographic desguise for you and who ever else may come with us..." Tak said "and I will help come up with a plan so that the humans who helped Zim when I was there dont help this time..."

Kizu smiled "hmm...alright she comes with"

Red groaned "and what do you want for your services Tak?"

"nothing...only to have whats mine..."

"and that'd be?"

"to be an Invader..."

* * *

_**-back on earth-**_

Dib Membrane sat at his computer desk typing away at a report for the swollen eyeballs

_'I cant believe that Todd kid actually believes me!' _ he thought, grinning like mad

_'tomorrow at school I gotta talk to him and see if he was serious, if he was then I might actually be getting an upper hand in the whole battle with Zim'_

he was brought from his thoughts by his sister beating on his door

"DIB! Open the damn door!"

Dib jumped up and obeyed his sisters order "uh...yeah?"

"Dad wants to talk to us...he said its like..important or whatever" Gaz said as she returned her attention to her GameSlave and walked down the stairs

"oh...okay" Dib followed her down and was met by his dad standing in the middle of the living room in front of the couch. Dib went and sat down on the couch along with Gaz.

"Son, daughter, some family of ours will be coming in for a few weeks on business. you may not remember them..." Membrane said

"why not?" Dib asked "I can name a ton of people in our family...plus for your birthday a few years ago we had this huge cook out thing and everyone came...so.."

"their from your Mother's side of the family" Membrane's tone sounded as if he didnt like the idea of it

"really? Mom's side?" Gaz asked looking up from her GameSlave

"yes...and we havent seen them since she...passed..so I want you both to be on your best behavior, understand?"

"yeah Dad, we understand" Dib said smiling _'I dont remember what Mom was like...maybe..they can tell me'_

"good..now Im going to go work in the lab" Membrane said, leaving the room

"Gaz! is'nt this exciting?! we havent even heard from these people since mom died, maybe one of our cousins like the paranormal..."

Gaz growled and went up to her room leaving Dib to himself

* * *

**Yeah I cut it at a horrible part but...yeah the next chapter will hopefully not be as choppy and awkward...**

**but yeah uh...yeah..**


End file.
